


Forever

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Like maybe, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, i guess, no actual plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daniel and Emma runaway together, but they were never meant for one another





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh God, I like her less now"  
> -bobs burgers  
> Emma is older but this is still underaged, Daniel is not written as someone you should sympathize with. Fair warning.

They walked along the empty road hand in hand. She didn't know how long they've been walking, maybe hours, maybe more. all she knew was that she wouldn't leave him, he was all she had.

 

“Emma are you doing okay?” he asked, he looked at her with slight concern, his LED must have been yellow. He might have been wondering if she actually was having seconds thoughts or if she was actually lying to him to begin with, but instead Emma shook her head and gave him a smile.

 

“no i’m fine daniel, we don’t have to stop because of me”

 

Daniel looked down towards Emma, he gave her a small smile and continued to pull her along. Emma clung onto Daniel as they walked into the street ahead of them. Daniel wore her father's clothes his LED being hidden with a baseball cap. Emma thought he looked human enough, maybe even handsome. Emma felt her cheeks warm up in a blush. Daniel didn't seem to notice. Emma knew that this was the best idea, for both of them.

 

    When Emma found the catalog images in her fathers tablet, she immediately showed Daniel. When they examined the pictures Emma saw Daniels LED turn from yellow to red, she didn't know what to do except hug him.

 

    “how long have you known” Daniel asked in a low voice, he wrapped his arms around her but he seemed to squeeze uncomfortably.

 

    “”ju-just now. I saw the pictures on daddys tablet, and I had to show you” Emma didn't like the way his arms felt around her, but maybe he was scared. maybe he was just as scared as her. “I don't’ want to lose you daniel, you're my only friend”

 

She slightly sobbed into his chest, he was the only one to greet her home when her parents were on vacation. he’s the only one who ever come to her school events, he was the only one she loved in her empty home. Daniel arms relaxed as he leaned into her head enveloping her into him. Emma didn't know what to do a that moment, the only thing going through her head was that she didn't want to lose Daniel. She leaned into his head and gave him a small kiss on his lips, Daniel seemed to freeze slightly. The kiss was short and Emma quickly leaned back into his chest slightly embarrassed by her actions but still afraid of losing her Daniel. Slowly Daniel lifted Emma up into his arms, his eyes were soft but Emma could see that he was close to tearing up as well.

 

 

“let's runaway Emma”

 

 

    And that's what they decided to do. Emma Packed the bare necessities into a backpack and Daniel took her to the train station. He passed as human and sat along with her, when he wasn't looking Emma noticed the back compartment. They all look human, just standing like machines, Emma’s stomach slightly twisted uncomfortably. 

 

    “aw she looks absolutely adorable, is she yours” an older lady with greying hair stood in front of Daniel and her, she had gold rimmed glasses decorating her eyes. Emma clenched onto Daniels arm in fear. Daniel looked up to the woman and gave her a sweet smile, it made Emma shiver. 

 

    “yes, she takes after her mother” he said giving Emma a tight side hug. Emma hid into his side away from the woman.

 

    “oh a bit shy are we?” the woman said

 

    “she’s just a bit tired, we’ve been traveling all day. were going to visit some close family friends” Daniel explained, Emma could tell that he wanted the lady to stop with her prying questions.

 

    Before the older woman could ask anymore questions Daniel pulled Emma of the next stop as the arrive onto the second to last stop. She followed behind him as they traveled into the deep crowd of people, lots of people were arriving to the station, to go back home from a long day of work, others making long travels.

 

    Emma could only see the back of his head as she traveled behind Daniel. the tight grip on her hand made her feel secure, he wouldn't lose her. Still she wondered if Daniel knew where they were going to go, they didn’t say anything when they left. They turn toward a parking lot, it seemed abandoned almost scarce. 

 

    It was getting dark and Emma had not eaten yet, she didn't want to say anything, afraid that she would cause Daniel to much stress. but that didn't stop the rumble echo from her stomach. Daniel slightly paused and looked down towards her, emma sheepishly looked down towards her feet in embarrassment. Daniel knelt down on a knee in front of her, lifting her head up to look at him.

 

“Emma why didn't you tell me you were hungry?” he looked at her in with concern 

 

“I-i’m not, we should keep going” Emma said ducking her head. his eyes were always such a perfect shade of blue, right now they looked warm, full of worry. Emma didn't like that she was the reason that they looked like that.

 

“Don’t lie to me Emma” she felt a cold shiver ran down her spine, she’s never heard Daniel speak in such a low tone in her life, his hands were still placed tenderly at her sides but his mouth formed a straight frown. 

 

“I’m- I’m sorry daniel, i don't want to make you worry” she said truthfully, Daniel seemed to relax as he gave her a hug and a warm smile. 

 

“You are the most important person in my life Emma, please dont lie to me” Daniel said in a low whisper, emma nodded as he tucked her into the abandoned yard. He made sure that they were unseen as they entered. Emma was about to ask him where they were headed but she didn't get the chance to, she felt something hold her tightly against her back, a strong arm held her by her throat. she felt herself being physically pulled away from Daniel. she was able to pull the arm slightly away from her head.

 

“Daniel!” She called out in fear, she saw how Daniels head quickly snapped towards her voice, he saw her being pulled away by the assultent.

 

“not one more step, boy!” called the man holding her, she couldn't see his face but she could smell the dirt off of him. “i’m not looking for any trouble, now get right out of her or the girl gets it!”

 

“let...go...of...her” Daniel said in small beats, slowly approaching them, he kept his hands in front of him, in an attempt to calm down the assultant.

 

“no no no, i’ll let her go but not until you get out off my yard!” emma heard him, his heart was beating against her ear. he was afraid, they invaded his home. of course he was afraid. Emma couldn't see him or what he was doing but she could hear the quivers in his voice “I- I don’t want to hurt anybody but the girly will get really- ba- badly hurt if you try anything funny”

 

“this is your last chance. Let.Her.Go” his voice was dark again, emma saw as he reached behind his back pocket. she knew what was in there, she shook her head trying to tell him to stop. He didn't pay her any attention. 

 

“hey! hey stop moving” The man threatened, but it was too late, the man couldn't compete with the androids speed. there was a loud bang and Emma felt the arms loosen their grip on her, she ran towards Daniel jumping into his arms, he held her tightly. she heard a dull thud behind her, emma turned her head slightly

 

The man laid face down with a pile of blood below him, Emma’s eyes widened in horror. She pushed herself off of Daniel who reached out towards her, slightly confused from her actions.

 

“you-you killed him!” emma said, she felt her heartbeat quicken. blood rushed to her head, she felt like she couldnt breath.

 

“He-He touched you” Daniel tried to cover his possessive intuition but he couldn't stop but snarl towards the dead boy, he grabbed the gun back into his back pocket. his eyes slowly trailed towards emma. instantly his shoulders relaxed he was terrifying her. no, daniel couldn't bare it if she become afraid of him. He reached out towards her but emma took a slight step back, Daniel took notice “Emma please...he was going to hurt you. I- i had to protect you”

 

Emma tried to look back towards daniel but her eyes kept looking back towards the dead body, the lifeless dead man who was just afraid. daniel tried grabbing her shoulder, she bounced slightly from the contact. Daniels mouth turned into a tight line, he pulled his hand back gripping it into a tight fist. 

 

“I- Daniel, you killed him”

 

“I was only trying to protect you emma, I don't know what- went through me. i saw him- with you and-and he had a- he had a knife-” he stopped suddenly, he looked up into the now cloudy sky and felt a small rain drop fall into his face, he looked back towards emma. she lifted her hand slightly above her and felt the small trickles of rainfall. “ we need to find shelter for the night, come”

 

he offered his hand, keeping it in place, his eyes pleaded with her. begging her. emma bite the bottom of her lip as she took a deep breath.she grabbed onto his hand, daniel pulled her close to him, giving her a tight hug. emma felt an unsettling churn in her stomach, She didn't see or feel any knife.

 

 

“I’ll be back, okay emma. I’m gonna look for some food for you. This place is completely abandoned and i've already checked the area, you’ll be safe”

 

They decided to take shelter in the an abandoned apartment complex. Daniel helped her climb into a shattered window, they made sure that the door was locked. Emma shivered slightly from the cold but Daniel had luckily found some blankets. she thanked him as she wrapped herself into a small bundle. he told her he would be back soon, emma slowly nodded her head, still afraid to speak.

 

“emma, promise me you wont move” he kneeled down towards her his blue eyes adding a shade darker.

 

“yes, daniel” she said softly “I promise”

 

Daniel slowly nodded, accepting her answer. as he stood back up he gently patted her head, moving some hair out of her face.

 

“i’ll be back”

 

as he exited back out of the window, emma watched as he expertly climbed down the building, he ran out towards the pouring rain. as emma lost sight of him she finally let herself sob, she curled herself into a small ball and she allowed her tears to fall onto the old blankets. she felt her head pound in the unexpected welm of emotions as she tried to wipe the tears away from her face. She was tired, she was cold, she was hungry, and she was afraid. She didn't want to admit that daniel scared her but she couldn't help but feel that way, that poor man. he killed him, but it was to protect her. she laid onto her side, as she let out a quiet sob.

 

He was the only one who cared about her, he was protecting her. He parents didn't care, they were never there for her. Her father always pushed her away, her mother was always to drunk off wine to speak to her. Daniel was the only one who she could run to, cry to. his arms and warm smile were something she could always trust and believe in. she felt like she was going to throw up, another thing for him to worry about. she’s just been causing him problems. What if Daniel was abandoning her? what if he was getting tired of taking care of her, she had just been pulling him down. Maybe that's why he left her here, so she would be alone. would daniel do that? maybe she deserved it, to be abandoned by everyone she loves. Emma laid motionless on the floor. the only sound she could hear was the creaking of the old floorboard and the storming rain outside, maybe daniel will be better off without her. She closed her eyes and tried to drift away.

 

The loud thunder outside arose her from her half lifted slumber, the sounds seemed to be pouring into the small room. she turned around and saw Daniel climb through the window, drenched in rain clutching a blue plastic bag into his side. Emma jumped to her feet as Daniel finally closed the window behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, crushing herself into his side. Daniel slightly jumped from the sudden contact, surprised by the sudden contact.

 

“emma? is everything alright?” he knelt down before her, checking on her. just a moment ago she was apprehension was clearly displayed with her actions and now Daniel couldn't even remove her from his side. “are you hurt?”

 

Emma shook her head, she cleaned off the new tears covering her face. she answered him in between hiccups

 

“No, i’m fine. i just thought. you- I thought you abandoned me” Daniels concern face quickly relaxed to a sympathetic one, he wrapped his arms around her. lifting her up into his chest “please don’t leave me, i was - so scared”

 

Daniel smoothe small circles into her back, letting her calm down. He let out a smoothing shush, as he softly cradled her.

 

“emma i wont leave you” daniel cooed softly “i won't ever leave you, your mine”

 

“y-yours?” her cheeks were red and puffed from the crying.

 

“yes, mine only mine, and I won't ever abandoned you” he laid her back into the small bundle of blankets, he sat next to her as he pulled out the blue bag from his arm “here, i brought you your favorite”

 

Emma let out a soft gasp of surprise, this earned her a satisfied smile from Daniel.

 

“Cookies N Creme! yummy, Daniel thank you!” she happily opened the package and bit into the snacks

 

“i alway got you some beef jerky, you need to eat some protein, we’ve been walking for a long time now” he leaned into her, covering her small frame.

 

“thank you daniel, you didnt steal them did you?” she asked slightly concerned, daniels smile slightly faltered but he nodded his head.

 

“of course not Emma, i had some cash” Daniel gave her a side hug, emma wasn't sure if she believed him but she continued to eat the snacks gratefully.

 

as she continued to enjoy the food, the loud gusts of wind seemed to shake the entire building. a cold burst of air rushed towards emma. she pulled the covers over her head shivering slightly from the cold. Daniel arose from his spot as he took off his drenched jackets and over sweater. he peered down towards Emma, her hands tremble slightly from the cold. as he removed the baseball cap rom his head his wet blond hair was slick against his forehead, his LED shined an unwavering yellow. 

 

“emma, you need to warm up” daniel said quietly. Emma looked up toward daniel as he sat back down beside her, the shirt he wore underneath was mostly dry. He untangled her from the blanket cocoon and lifted her into his lap, Emma felt him effortlessly pull her against him, his chest covered the small space of her back. Daniel rested his head on top of hers, he placed his hands on top of her legs. Emma felt the heat Daniel emitted, she sank into his body. Emma felt a sudden shivered as she felt Daniel hands rub her thighs, it wasn't unpleasant but it seemed to build an odd feeling inside of her.

 

“daniel..?” she quietly let out. Daniels eyes were closed he softly hummed out a response, he physically looked calm as he continued to massage her lower belly and legs but his LED mixed in between yellow and red. his hands tucked into her thighs, emma unconsciously squeezed her legs together in response, Daniel let out a soft groan. Emma felt unexpectedly warm, his hands seemed to arise a strange feeling in her. she let out a small sigh as she felt his fingers trying to part her thighs, she could feel the vibrations of his humming against her back. two of his fingers curled underneath her, emma let out a small yelp of surprise. it felt strange having him in between her legs, right in her core. there were times when emma would use her own fingers to feel herself, but they were just gentle caresses, nothing more than she dared to. Daniel didn't stop, his thumb pried down her shorts as his warm hands continued to rub her core. emma felt her breath hitch up into her throat, she should stop this. she should, but she also wanted to see how far he would go, how far would he go with her. He slid her shorts off of her legs, his hand going straight towards her center again, feeling the warmth of her soft folds. Emma slightly shifted in daniels lap, the building feeling continued to grow, she let out softs gaps of air. 

 

“i- it feels funny” she said in a short gasp

 

“hmmm” Daniel continued to hum slightly, he kept her in place as her bottom sat perfectly on the curve of his hip. 

 

emma felt Daniel press himself tightly against him, slightly rubbing his hips towards her. Emma’s bottom lip slightly quivered from the sudden pressure building in her, it was not much to handle. she grabbed onto Daniels hand that still played against her folds, she could hear the soft sounds of moisture. Daniel finally found her little bud, giving it a couple of rubs. Emma hips buckled towards his hands letting out a sudden moan in surprise.

 

    “mrm D-Daniel!” she panted, daniel curved two digits into her now wet folds. emma felt herself melt into his touches, becoming putty in his hands.

 

    “my name-” daniel finally said “say my name again”

 

    “daniel?” emma said softy, Daniel added another digit into her core. emma let out another soft moan.

 

    “louder” he said darkly, instead of shivering in fear Emma’s entire body shook in pleasure.

 

    “Daniel! my- Daniel” she let out, daniel finally took out his fingers, a sweet line of her fluids trailed out with his fingers. Daniellifeted his fingers towards hiis mouth, placed them over his tongue, he savored her taste.

 

    “Emma…” daniel wrapped his arms around her stomach as her carefully laid he down onto her side. Emma, still regaining her strength from the last climax allowed daniel to curve her into his side as they laid down. “Your so soft...I want, I need more of you. I can finally- I can finally touch you. I can finally have you”

 

His voice was low as his hand travel up her shirt, he teased and played with her chest. emma slightly squirmed under his touch, already sensitive from his undoings. she felt as his other hand made small circles around her hip bone. she let out another gasp as she felt something warm in between her legs. Daniel let out a soft grunt as he pressed his hips against hers, letting his shaft enter into the warmth of her thighs. Emma slightly shivered as she felt Daniel lift his shirt over his head, letting his bare skin touch her clothed back. Daniels hand slightly parted her thighs as he placed himself in between her. emma felt him kiss her neck as his length pressed into her folds, she continued to bite her lip from the sensation

 

“I want to hear you” Daniel kissed into her ear. “I want to hear how I make you sound”

 

Emma let out a small whimper as he pressed inside of her, she let out a strangled moan. Her insides twisted with the foreign sensation but her hips greedly welcomed the waves of pleasure. Daniel leaned into her back, wrapping his arms around his stomach. he felt her walls clench around him as he fully placed himself inside, he made sure that she adjusted to his size. Finally he felt her hips move towards him, wanting him. daniel felt a proud smile curl onto his lips, his Emma, his sweet lovely Emma. All his, only wanting him. He groaned out her name as he began moving his hips, thrusting into her sweet core.

 

Emma's head was spinning, feeling her entire body light on fire, Daniel hand merclessy pulled and tugged on her chest as his other hand kept her hips in place over stimulating her clit. Emma let out soft moans, feeling his tongue lap the skin on her neck.

 

Daniel turned her slightly to face him, he could feel her reaching her limit, her walls clamming down on him, begging for his release. Emma blushed as Daniel looked down towards her with lustful eyes, his LED shining a bright violent red. instantly she hid her face behind her hands, feeling his prying eyes.

 

“no, I want to see you” he pressed his forehead against hers “i want to see your pretty face as you reach your sweet spot because of me”

 

He kept mumbling underneath his breath as his speed began to pick up ‘mine mine mine my sweet little emma, my sweet, my sweet’ emma could hear his internal fans whir with his sudden speed change, but she couldn't dwell on it, he felt her legs quiver as she threw her head back.

 

“da-daniel i” emma felt herself lose her senses again, her entire core shivering as daniel pressed himself close to her stomach. she let out her delicious milky moan, daniel covered her mouth with her lips as he trailed the inside of her mouth with his tongue. he could still taste the sweet cookies n cream off of her tongue. Emma groaned into his mouth, sending down a pleasurable shiver into daniel. He  sighed into her mouth as he finally released his artificial cum deep inside of her.

 

Emma felt him fill her up to the brim, she was sure he was filling her belly up. Daniel rested him against his side bringing the blanket to cover both of them. Emma’s internal body heat was finally all warmed up, she could feel herself get lost in exhaustion. Daniels arms held her as she began to drift away.

 

“I love you Emma, dream sweet dreams of me” he said as he kissed her forehead

 

“I- Love you too Daniel” Emma said through her sleep, the last thing she saw was Daniel’s smile as he looked fondly down towards her 

 

 


End file.
